


Oh, Sister

by Jayenator565



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funny, Poor Alex - Freeform, Sisters, Teasing, can't catch a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565
Summary: Kara would like to think she's pretty insightful. It kind of comes with the whole superhero stick. But the next few days watching her sister in her new relationship with Detective Sawyer she may gain a bit more insight than Alex intended. Much to the older girl's chargrin.Basically a short little one shot of Alex being a fumbling gay mess just trying to navigate life and her new relationship mainly from her sister's point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sincerely_v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerely_v/gifts), [Natali1798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natali1798/gifts), [WoahSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoahSpace/gifts), [Soldierofthenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldierofthenight/gifts).



It started with a text.

 

Mistaken identity, misplaced clothing, makeup runs. If nothing else these last few days were almost as interesting as it was hectic and Kara had a front row seat to her usually composed sister’s misfortune.

 

Technically it started just two or three days ago last night but hey it was a few minutes past midnight so at that point as far as Kara was concerned the day was just beginning anyway. She and her sister, Alex had stayed up for hours binge watching this show they just discovered about some post apocalyptic teens who really should not be allowed to make decisions and who were currently at war with these grunge chic kind of clothed people that reminded the blonde way too much of her sister’s punk rock days.

 

But if you look past the first episode...the first four episodes...point being the beginning was a bit rocky, not unlike her old boss before she had her morning latte, but once you finally got the right amount of cinnamon to milk to latte ratio it got so interesting. So much so that Alex insisted,

“Just like two more episodes, if we end here you know you’re just gonna call me tomorrow until we find out what happened to the big muscles that saved jaw girl.”

 

“He was just trying to help! And then they go and attack of course he’s going to stab one them,” She insisted, vouching for the outsider who seemed helpful at heart

 

“Well then I guess that’s decided…”

 

And that was how they ended up at episode ten, approximately thirteen minutes past the midnight hour sprawled over one another with worry, “Why would they let him into their camp they can’t trust a word her says!” Alex was practically on the edge of the armrest more than on the actual couch cushions annoyed with their stupidity. Her sister however seemed to be overflowing with empathy.

 

“He’s hurt and he’s been tortured they aren’t savages Alex.”

 

The brunette scoffed and settled back in taking a sip from her beer, “Could have fooled me.”

 

That was when her sister’s phone buzzed, “Who’s texting you so late?” she mumbled, watching Alex feeling around in her baggy pyjama shorts.

 

Kara just shrugged and went to grab another scoop of ice cream straight from the container, “Is it J’onn?” she asked from around the spoon in her mouth, “tell him we’re running out of soda and ice cream if he wants to stop by one of those small 24 hour-”

 

“Kara I need you to call Winn.”

 

“What?” She looked over at the stern tone and her eyes widened when she saw the glare on her sister’s face as she pressed a button and held the phone up to her ear.

She was just barely able to spy the text message that had set her sister on edge.

 

**(Unknown Number): New phone who dis**

 

**Excuse me?**

 

**(Unknown Number): New phone, who is this?**

 

Alex gestured to her sister with her eyebrows and the blonde reacted, quickly running over to the wall where her cell was charging.

 

“Right, calling Winn.”

 

As she waited for the call to be picked up she couldn’t help but hear her sister when the person on the other end of the line answered, **“He-”**

 

The person though was instantly stopped by the voice of one ticked off Agent Danvers, “This is a secure line, I’m going to need to know exactly how you got this number.”

 

“ **Wha-”**

 

“And I don’t want to hear some lie about how you and your friends were messing around googling random numbers to prank call, it is exactly impossible for any random number generator to output the exact numbers to this number so I ask and I suggest you be honest. How did you get this number?”

 

The person seemed stunned to silence and Alex took the time to glance at her sister, turn on speakers and mute her end so the person couldn’t hear them, “Ask Winn if he can trace my call and if so to do it right away, then call J’onn we may need a strike team deployed to wherever this person is.”

 

Kara relayed the message to Winn promptly and was dialing J’onn by the time the voice on the other end spoke up again

 

**“Um...hello? Danvers you still there?”**

 

Kara watched from the corner of her eye as her sister seemed to freeze before moving towards the phone and taking it off speaker

 

“Maggie what the-”

 

**“You completely spaced on the fact that my old phone broke in that last underground bust didn’t you?”**

 

“What nnoo, of course not, you have a new phone no totally, I- I knew that...”

 

**“I was just trying to joke with the text but I definitely appreciated the whole commanding tone thing you had going.”**

 

She watched as Alex’s neck and cheeks immediately flushed and rolled her eyes in affection noticing her sister had absolutely forgotten about the fact that she had just ordered a strike team to Maggie’s location...oh wait the strike team!

 

She fumbled a bit with the phone in her hand before pressing it back to her ear, “Hey J’onn?”

 

**“No worries Kara, Mon-El and I are in route with the team. ETA 4 minutes-”**

 

“Uh no! No, no no nnoo need for all of that. Um false alarm, dud, non-starter, 404 error does not compute…” she trailed off with a nervous giggle and could practically feel the irritation flowing from the other side of the phone, **“...A false alarm.”**

 

“Ehem well you see, what had happened was,”

 

Thankfully Alex noticed her awkward flailing for excuses and relieved her of her cell phone, “Hi J’onn it was totally my bad, I uh overreacted.”

 

“Pft that’s an understatement,” Kara muttered, taking an extra big scoop of ice cream out.

 

Her sister glared at her but Kara’s focus had returned to rewinding the show to where they had left off.

 

“Mmhmm, yes Sir. Sorry about that again...Yeah...Good night Sir.”

 

Alex watched warily as her sister eyed her from above the top of the ice cream carton clearly amused at the entirety of the last seven or so minutes.

 

Kara finally decided to stop with the coyness, “Sooo…”

 

The blush still hadn’t fully left her sister’s face or the tips of her ears, “I think I’m gonna hit the hay sis.”

 

She watched as Alex moved to gather up her leather jacket and overnight bag, “Weren’t you going to sleep over?”

 

The older woman stopped abruptly into changing into her jeans, “Well I mean I was but-”

 

Kara laughed, “I’m just teasing Alex,” She got up and gave her sister a squeeze before going back to sit down, “Go have fun with your girl before she leaves for that convention thing, and make sure Maggie knows she has an interesting sense of humor.”

 

Alex inclined her head in agreement, “I’ll be sure to let her know, don’t go watching ahead without me!”

Kara smiled seeing her sister fly out the door in excitement, well not literally but...anyway. Her sister was happier than she had ever seen her, a possible case of a breach in National Security was more than worth seeing Alex so radiant.

 

\--

 

“How was your night catching up on paperwork?”

 

Alex’s head snapped up from the menu she was barely reading and looked at her sister’s innocent smile suspiciously, “It was fine, just paper and filing. Very boring stuff.”

 

“Super boring.”

 

“...yup.”

 

Seeing the smile only grow Kara watched her sister huff and gaze back at the lunch specials for the day.

 

The entire lunch passed basically the same with Kara growing more amused at her sister’s expense by the minute.

 

“You seem pretty tired, surely you didn’t stay up all night with just the filing.”

 

“Ehem it’s a tedious process.”

 

“Rriight, all about the process...How’s Maggie doing?

 

Until finally they were done and the waiter asked how they would be paying.

 

“I-”

 

“I got this Kara.”

 

Alex pulled her wallet from the lower pocket on the jacket she was wearing and handed it off to their waiter, “Also your ID ma’am.”

 

“Of course.”

 

She popped the card out of her wallet and handed it over without so much as a glance. Kara had to stop from out right chuckling when she saw the look on the wait staff’s face.

 

“Um miss?”

 

Alex looked back to him and from the card he held out in his hand to the look on Kara’s face.

 

“...oh my gooddd.”

Now Kara really couldn’t hold back her laughter, “So sis haha, did you have fun with all that ‘tedious paperwork’ hahahaha.”

 

Alex groaned in embarrassment and hid her face in the arms of the jacket that was quite similar but clearly not her own.

 

“How long ago did you realize.” She asked though it was a bit muffled, not that that hindered Kara’s hearing any.

 

“About the moment I saw you,” making her face at least a bit more serious she tapped the back of Alex’s hand till her face re-emerged from the depths of her mortification and smiled at her gently, “You know I would have been fine if you told me you wanted to skip movie night to spend some time with Maggie. I know you’ve been missing her since she was away 2 nights for that police convention a few states over.”

 

Alex sighed realizing she really should have just told the truth to begin with, “To be fair I did start out the night doing paperwork but then Maggie called when she came in and I wasn’t exactly planning on going over but then I did and well.” she shrugged in hopelessness.

 

“I’m not sure why I lied about it, just, I didn’t want you to think I was blowing you off purposely for her or anything you know? And I’m still kind of new to this whole dating thing.”

 

“Hey I get that, I do. Next time though just tell me ok?”

 

“Ok.”

 

“Ahem,” they both turned suddenly remembering the waiter standing awkwardly by the table. Kara smiled reassuringly at him and handed over her own credit card and ID.

 

“Sorry about that.”

 

The boy accepted but still hadn’t handed over Maggie’s accidentally offered cards, “Uh I still kind of have to report her handing over a card that belongs to someone else. Protocols, can’t have anyone stealing someone’s identity and all that though I’m sure you two girls are quite innocent.”

 

Kara turned on her most puppy like expression, “Do you really have to?”

 

The boy blushed but stood firm, “Sorry miss it’s the restuarant policy.”

 

Alex groaned again and Kara giggled knowing the brunette was going to have to explain this to Maggie and possibly J’onn later.

 

\--

 

“I see the vaccuum won that fight.”

“...huh.” Alex wasn’t paying much attention, checking off the final alien accounted for on her tablet.

 

“So...are you like 10% red neck?”

 

Alex did a double take towards her sister as they walked a bit away from the alien would be criminals they just rounded up, “What?”

 

“Just you know,” The supergirl suit definitely did not add to the blonde’s pretend innocence, “how sure are you that Maggie isn’t a vampire? Statistically speaking,” Kara asked crossing her arms and grinning wide

 

Winn walked by eyes studiously on his tablet, “It looks like it could be a 50/50 chance if you ask me.”

 

Alex turned to look at him aghast, “Excuse me?”

 

“Winn’s got a point, vampire type aliens aren’t entirely out of the ordinary either.”

 

Still not understanding what was up Alex huffed and stalked over to where J’onn was overseeing the movements of their captured aliens to their cells.

 

Kara leaned on her friend Winn, nudging him in the shoulder, “Bet you J’onn straight out tells her.”

 

“No way, she’ll probably go another half hour before going to the bathroom and realizing.”

 

Subtly looking over Alex’s head J’onn winked in Kara’s direction and looked back to his other daughter figure, “Alex,”

 

“J’onn,” she acknowledged, steadily ignoring her sister’s stare

 

“I know I might not be very hip to earthling courting rituals but that does seem a bit excessive.”

 

She paused then turned to face her boss head on, “What are you and Kara on about?”

 

He cleared his throat in a bit of discomfort and pointed to his own neck, “I believe they are called hickeys.”

 

Kara could hardly believe her ears, did her sister just squeak? Alex moved her arm quickly to cup over the right side of her neck and felt a deep blush erupt over her face, “Oh geez…” she whispered feeling more than mortified and suddenly unable to look J’onn in the eye, “Don’t suppose I could pass it off as bruises from training?”

 

“Hmm,” J’onn seemed to consider, “No I don’t think so, some marks are far smaller than a fist.”

 

“Insect bites?”

 

“Well now the marks would be too big for that.”

 

Kara floated over clearly enjoying herself, “Maybe you could say it’s from your hot hair press?”

 

Winn chuckled joining them, “Saying it was a viral infection would work far better, though James suggests snake bite.”

 

Alex rolled her eyes, while Kara snorted, of course he texted James to share in their absurd suggestions. Yes her sister was certainly a lot happier with her new relationship and Kara was enjoying every moment of it.

 

“I’m just going to buy some concealer or something.”

 

“Shopping trip!” the blonde zoomed pass her to the back rooms where her civilian clothing was and floated back over to her, “Don’t worry if the sales lady asks we can just say it’s a tattoo of a hickey, of very many hickeys.”

 

The brunette groaned and dragged her sister through the DEO headquarters to grab her own bags. Even though the laughter was at her expense she was surrounded by people who genuinely supported her and were happy to have her in their lives even with her newest discovery and honestly Alex wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There you go Supergayes. Don't say I never did anything for ya ;/
> 
> I mainly write clexa so shifting to these new characters and trying to capture them was difficult even after catching up on all the eps. Any constructive criticism is welcome as are any random comments. If you liked it let me know :3
> 
> I do prompts on occasion, hit me up jayenator565.tumblr.com for whatever i'm down for new friends or just to talk random foolishness


End file.
